Bloody Rose
by katpin
Summary: Summary inside! XD Rated T for language DX Rateing subject to change ! Please Reivie XD
1. AUTHORS NOTE

Bloody rose

WRITERS NOTE ( sorry )

Summary thingy thing dealy type thing I REALY don't know

what do you do when your stuck with no way out. The only thing you can rely on is yourself. Fate has stolen everything from you. what do you do.?

SORRY BUT UNFORTUNATELY THIS IS NOT THE FIRST CHAPTER I JUST WANT TO SAY BEFORE I POST UP THE

FIRST CHAPTER THAT I REALLY WOULD APPREICIATE IT IF THE COMMENTS TELLING ME

THAT I SUCK AT WRITING BE A LITTLE LESS RUDE I WOULD UNDERSTAND THAT YOU PROBABLY

WANT TO VOICE OUT YOUR OPINION BUT PLEASE AT LEAST TRY TO BE POLITE ABOUT IT…. XD

Lol I'll have the first chapter up in a few hours bye bye hope you read it and think its good.! XD

LOL AND I HAD IT UP IN ONLY 2 SHORT HOURS JUST LIKE I SAID SO HA HA HA HA HA I'M AWSOME... LOL I HAVE THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS UP SO PLEASE R&R (LOL I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THAT MENT UNTIL LIKE THREE SECONDS AGO WHEN IT HIT ME RATE AND REVIEW IS R&R LOL NOW I FEEL A LITTLE BIT STUPID OH WELL LOL)


	2. Chapter 1

Bloody Rose

By: katpin

Hi I told you I would have it up in a few hours XD well heres the story

I opened my eyes but as always I saw nothingness, I sat there listening to the birds chirp out side my window …..cars leaving the driveways to get to work …..the patter of water as it fell from the roof in to the pot that was placed there. The sound of metal rusting and wood rotting , the sounds of emptiness. The roof would give way in a few months form the present date. I would have to look for a new place to stay. Life a meaningless thing was all I had left I could not see I had no family no home noone even knew me I was just some beggar on the street. Noone cared so why should I care.

I finally got up and grabbed my walking stick and left the house without changing my cloths. It wouldn't have mattered all my cloths were the same . The sun felt to have been covered with clouds and The wind blew at my face blowing my hair in every direction. A noise caught my attention… a car pulling up beside me. Freaking out I ran as fast as I could but about three men ran after me and dragged me into the can even though I was struggling to get away…. I was going to scream for help but the problem was noone would bother to help me anyways so I stopped my struggle with the 3 or so men who now caried meand didn't scream.

When I was placed inside of the car they left but I was not alone there was a man in the car and judging by the steady breathing and the movements of this man he was in his mid 20's and was a very happy go lucky type of person but if he needed to then he could e serious.

"hello Mikan" the man said to me in a tone that told me he was probably smiling

"what do you want" I replyed trying to keep cool about all of this.

"we mikan I'm here to take you to alice academy, you will be given a big room all to your self and you will be fed."

"and you think I would go with you just because you'll feed me"

"no mikan you see you have an alice and we want to help you"

"with what huh imprisonment well guess what I already beat you to it"

"I doesn't matter if you don't want to its against the law for any alice children to but outside of one of the academies unless they are given special treatment"

I didn't know how to reply so I just went with them it really didn't matter none of this ever did and the gay lord had proved it my life is meaningless.

NATSUMES POV (at the school)

The wind swept through the sakura tree , the leaves swirled around me as if trying to hide me. But they left me , left me alone . I sat at the tree and felt sleep take over.

( 5 min. later)

Steps . Steps woke me up. Looking at the guards I could tell we had a new arrival. One who they forced to come here much like everyone else in this stupid school. But this one seemed to be important because they headed to the special star dorms where I stay instead at the normal dorms. It was interesting so I followed and waited until they came back out.

Thanks for reading well anyways the next ch. Will be longer… sorry this one is short XD!


	3. Chapter 2

Bloody Rose

Chapter 2 (sorry it's short it's 2:55 and im some what tired)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not in any shape of form own gakuen alice DX very unfortunate I know DX

* * *

CHAPTER 2 : FIRST MEETING

* * *

Mikan's POV

The doors closed behind me leaving me with the perverted guards behind me. The entire walk over here they kept touching me in inappropriate places even though I fussed every time they did so they continued.

" can you please leave now gentlemen i am quite all right by my self so please i would like to be alone for a little." I asked them in hopes of them leaving but instead they replyed

"sorry little missy but we were told we have to stay with you to help you know where everything is so you dont hurt your self"

The thought of them staring at me scared me but then I remembered that someone was following us and was probably still waiting out side so I…..

* * *

Natsume's POV

The girl I saw go in suddenly poked her head out and smiled at me and said

" I know your there can you come in here for a sec please"

for the first time I actually saw her, she was cute even though her waist length hair was a birds nest and her cloths were wrinkled and stained beyond saving lengths . She was cu… wait what am I thinking she is not …that word. "hello you there, can you come in here really quick I need your help with something" the girl in front of my wined. I looked at her and went in to see that the guards were in a semi-circle around her.

* * *

Normal POV

Natsume stared at the guards and was about to leave when Mikan spoke up,

"Well why cant he just help me around ?"

The guards regarded this for a few seconds then left without another word.

"thanks" mikan whispered while looking down, afraid to look in the wrong direction.

"um well your welcome" natsume replied

There was a long silence in the room that lasted a few minutes until natsume spoke up,

"I should get going"

"Wait" mikan yelled reaching out luckily in the right direction

"I really need you to help me figure out where everything is and stuff like that, that would be why I wanted you to come in here in the first place, those peverted guards creeped me out and i would rather kill my self then be in the same room as them more then that is necesary"

* * *

Natsumes POV

The silence was nerve wrecking so I had to bring something up anything so I being stupid told her I had to go, but where would I go to …wonder wonder. What surprised me was that she stopped me from leaving but only to help her find out where things were …?

"You have eyes use them," I said cooly back at her

She looked at me for a little bit then spoke

"I …um cant "

This really pissed me off . Was she really that lazy she couldn't do such a simple thing for her self! Turning around I yelled " well why not" and walked to the door.

" w..WAIT you don't under stand"

"what do I not under stand " I spat at her while turning around to face her

She looked down before saying to me

"I cant see….im blind"

What she said made me feel like an idiot. I had to apologize.

" I'm sorry I didn't know….. Well what do you need help with ?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

LOL sorry its another short chapter DX please review

And I PROMISE that I will update at least once a week and if not then I am probably dieing DX lol

PLEASE REVIEW AND THANX FOR READING MY STORIES XD

The next chapter will be at least a little tiny bit longer than this chapter (i an hoping DX) so please look forward to it

P.S. I am very terribley sorry for any grammar or spelling issues in this chapter i still am without a beta reader DX and i suck at these kind of things so. . . . . . the next chapter will be up by friday of this week ( maybe)


	4. Chapter 3

Bloody Rose

By: katpin XD

Disclaimer: once again I do not own Gakuen Alice nor will I ever ( unfortunate I know DX )

Quick note: I'm really really sorry for the late update I was busy with school stuff and I have a test on Tuesday which will decide my 2nd semester classes so sorry DX well here is chapter 3

Chapter three: class

Mikans' POV

After the boy whose name I learned to be Natsume told me were everything was I lay in bed thinking about the next day, the first day of school. I was always home schooled before that happened because of me always being sick or injured. The thought of school scared me I would probably walk into a desk or into a wall, and then everyone would laugh at me and call me stupid and an idiot anything you name it. The thought of being bullied scared me even more, I had read about it, well my computer had read it to me but anyways, I had heard about it how the girls gang up on you and torture you into giving in to them and becoming their slave. Okay maybe I was over exaggerating it but still I had to be somewhat close to what the word bullying meant.

I had laid in bed for who knows how long before falling asleep, but in the morning I was woken up but the loud buzzing of what is probably an alarm clock. I reached my hand to where Natsume had told me the clock was and moved my hand around it until I found the biggest button on it. Instead of turning off, the clock read me the time, it was 6 in the morning so unfortunately I had to get ready. I walked to the where Natsume had told me the bathroom was but instead collided into a table in the hall way. I cursed under my breath before continuing my walk to the bath room. Once I had FINALY got there after successfully almost breaking an arm falling in to a chair in the dining room, why oh why is the dorm as big as a house or actually maybe bigger I mean it was two stories for god's sake and I had only been on the first floor and Natsume showed me to seven rooms which were fairly big in size. Then to top it off there was something sharp everywhere like at the fireplace the material was as I found out by running my hand past it was marble and was black according to what Natsume had told me the other day.

I found the sink by using my hand then turning the knob that Natsume had told me was the cold handle and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I stared into the space in front of me which as I was told yet again by Natsume was where a mirror hung, and instantly wished that I could see again but as the doctors had told me it was impossible for that to ever happen because my occipital lobes were too badly damaged when _**that**_ happened, I had been through many surgeries trying to fix my eye sight but It kept failing until I had no more money to spent on the operations anymore.

Leaving the bathroom I walked sluggishly back to my room and into the closet, finding the uniform and slipping it on. According to Natsume the uniform is a white button down shirt with a GA stitched into the left breast side pocket and a short plaid skirt with a stylish black belt around the rim with black knee socks. The only thing loose about the uniform is that a tie was optional and you could wear what ever shoes you wanted to. I grabbed one of the pairs of shoes that they had provided me with; all of them were high heeled so I picked a pair of ankle boots with a 3 inch heel and grabbed my bag and headed for the door. In the progress of leaving I fell over a chair once again and slammed into a door which was the front door ,luckily they had removed almost all the doors in the dorm so I wouldn't constantly run into them, the only ones left were the bathroom and bedroom and front doors.

When I opened the door a voice that I recognized spoke to me it was Narumi,

"I'm here to pick you up, you'll be in my class first third and last period "

"what evvver like I give a shit about that, this school is just a prison and the material you teach is probably crappy so I really don't care okay so shut up your giving me a headache"

"mikan-chan that's not nice…**what ever** let's get to class we don't want to be lats now do we?"

"well maybe you don't but I do" I bluntly said before following his footsteps until he stopped, we were probably in front of the class room door.

"mikan-chan come in when I call your name okay"

"what ever" And I was correct we were in front of the door.

**Normal POV**

Narumi spun into the classroom and all the students bursted out laughing at their teachers outfit. He was wearing a pink tutu and a leotard and he looked so stupid in it.

"everyone today we have a new student"

Right then everyone erupted in questions like,

"Is it a guy or a girl"

"are she hot"

And

"what alice does she have?"

"Her name is Mikan Sakura but I have to telll you that she's blind so…" right before he could finish Mikan walked into the room and introduced herself to everyone.

**MIKANS POV**

I walked in to the room, walking forward until I hit the teachers desk and fell over, causing everyone in the room to laugh at me. I kept my cool and stood up and introduced myself.

"My names Mikan Sakura, age 16"

The room erupted in questions that I blocked out. And desided to answer one of them.

"I'm a multi-alice user, I have nullification ,S.E.C which means steal erase copy,and insertion. Now where do I sit"

Narumi waited probably looking to see where I could he said,

"you can sit next to Natsume though he won't be here today" and then he led me to my desk and sat me down then started the leson. After class was over some girls claiming to be Luna , Sumire and a bunch of other girls came up to me.

Thanks so much for reading, I told you this chapter would be longer, this is also a sorry for the super duper late update so once again sorry and please look forward for the next chapter.! XD

Review replies and thanks:

**Cryslavania**

Thanks for reviewing even though it was only an author's note lol well I hope you read the other chapters and changed your mind XD

**Kura Kasshoku Koneko**

Thanks for the advice it was really sweet of you. Lol.

**Hitsugaya1995**

LOL. Well I did say he felt stupid for what he had said to her. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading.

**Melyss**

Thanks for reading and liking the beginning lol XD. !

Please R&R U would really appreciate it lol but if you don't want to you don't have to XD


	5. NOTICE

Blood rose

By:katpin XD

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Gakuen Alice R.I.P my hopes and dreams lol

Quick note : I'm sorry about the late update I have been busy but I promise for sure this time I will update as much as possible. Also on another note I have opened a poll to diside which story I should mainly concentrate on so stop by my profile and vote !

SORRY BUT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, I REGRET TO INFORM THAT I WILL NOT BE UPDATING UNTIL THE POLL CLOSES.


End file.
